Field
The embodiments described herein relate generally to devices, systems and methods for sealing an opening in an anatomical wall. In particular, the embodiments described herein relate in some embodiments to devices, system and methods for sealing an opening or puncture formed in a heart wall during a surgical procedure, such as a percutaneous and/or transapical procedure.
Background
During a surgical procedure, including percutaneous procedures as well as semi-open and open surgical procedures, openings or punctures are often formed in anatomical walls of a patient's tissue in order to gain access to spaces beyond that anatomical wall. For example, during a transapical surgical procedure for replacing a heart valve, a puncture can be made proximate the apex of the heart in order to gain access to the ventricles or atria of the heart. One of the challenges that arise with the creation of such openings or punctures in anatomical walls is effectively and efficiently sealing of such openings or punctures. This can be particularly challenging when attempting to seal openings or punctures in anatomical walls which are subject to high pressures, such as cardiac tissue and tissue proximate the heart.